


【斑带】色彩

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 斑带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: *无限月读成功的if线，不带辉夜和黑绝玩*cp其实不算很明显，不过是斑带没错啦*本篇是想要表达，土已经在黑暗中呆的太久，即使重新站在阳光下也会无法适应。比起温暖，对于土来说阳光更有可能带来的是灼伤，所以黑夜里的一轮月亮反而更加合适
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	【斑带】色彩

如果世界有颜色，那一定是写轮眼的颜色。  
鲜血一般的红，与子夜一般的黑。  
而那些人口中五彩斑斓的世界，带土从未见过。  
他眼中的世界只有红与黑——过去，现在，以及未来。  
所以那独独的一抹白色，也就无论如何都无法忽略。  
“带土，过来。”白色如是说。  
过去？去哪里？  
带土迷惑了一瞬，却仿佛被蛊惑一般不受控制的向前走去。  
白色伸出手，点在了带土的额头上，“好梦，带土。”  
诡异的安心感席卷全身，带土发现自己居然真的有一些犯困，慢慢合上了眼睛。  
感觉到有谁接住了他，带土的意识也彻底沉了下去。

再睁眼是令人头晕目眩的世界。  
湛蓝的天空，洁白的云朵，翠绿的树木，嫩黄的不知名野花。  
脚下的岩石，远处的村子，村子里的火影楼，再远一些的南贺川，河边的宇智波族地。  
以及身上这件白色打底，红色绣纹的御神袍。  
一切都是那么的不可思议，那么的让人眼花缭乱。  
就在带土发呆时，灰色闯入了视野。  
“火影大人，您该回去了。”是一名暗部忍者。  
带土没有说话，只是认真的打量着面前的人。他看着暗部脸上的面具，总觉得似乎在哪里见过。  
“您今天答应了宇智波大人回族地。”暗部再次出声提醒道。  
宇智波大人？谁？  
暗部站了起来，抬手把面具推到了一边，有些无奈地说：“带土，你今天是怎么了？明明之前和我说答应了宇智波斑大人要早些结束工作回族地的人是你才对吧？”  
诶？诶诶诶？  
卡卡西？  
带土睁大了眼睛。  
“我说，就算你不想回火影办公室批文件，这个时间你也该回族地了。”卡卡西叹了口气，“无论如何继续发呆都不是什么好主意啊。”  
“啊啊，刚刚不小心走神了，我们这就回去吧。”尽管内心还有些疑惑，但这并不妨碍带土压下心中的想法给自己披好伪装。  
木叶的火影——宇智波带土。  
这个世界究竟有多疯狂才会出现这样的情况呢？

带土没有回火影办公室，而是站在了宇智波族地的门口。  
一路上的村民见到他都会友好的叫一声“火影大人”，尊敬友善到带土差点恶心的吐出来。  
卡卡西见他脸色不太好，提出了让带土回家休息的建议，他说办公室那边他会去通知。  
带土可有可无的点点头，朝着族长大宅走去——不是他知道自己的家在哪里，只不过是他感知到斑的查克拉在那里罢了。  
宇智波的族人并没有像木叶村民一样恭敬，见到他也不过是点点头，最多不过叫他一声“带土大人”。  
但这依旧令人恶心。  
明明我杀了他们，现在却站在这里向我传达善意。  
恶心。  
虚伪。  
都是假的。  
这种状态持续到带土看见了卡卡西口中和他约定好的宇智波斑。  
就好像在大海中找到唯一的浮木，带土在看见斑的一瞬间就知道斑和这个世界是不同的，不由松了口气。  
“这到底怎么回事，斑？”带土在斑对面坐下，皱眉问。  
斑却在扫视他之后也皱起了眉，“让你回来的时候带的寿司呢？”  
假的。  
这个也是假的。  
带土感到了寒冷。  
但明明他融合了柱间细胞以来，就再没感到过冷或是热。  
“都是赝品……”带土低了低头，小声说道。  
金黄色的阳光，白蓝交叉的纸门，米色的墙壁，斑身上黑色的族服，原木的家具……  
各种颜色交织在一起，明明该是那些正常人说的正常世界，带土却只觉得头晕。  
明明是那样鲜艳的色彩……  
明明是那样正常的搭配……  
为什么会觉得怪异？  
为什么会觉得眩目？

斑漠然的看着对面抱头缩成一团的带土。  
他原本的确是好意——无限月读已经成功，那么他也不介意送给这个后辈一个美梦。  
但让带土变成了这样，也是斑没有料到的事情。  
当然，究竟是摆脱无限月读彻底清醒，还是暂时告别痛苦沉浸在月读，斑都不打算出手干预。  
如果连这样明显的骗局都无法自己走出来，那么不如干脆去死。  
他不需要软弱的、满是弱点的废物。  
“宇智波斑”不可以软弱。  
“宇智波斑”不可以耽于安逸。  
“宇智波斑”不可以因为一句话就开始否定自我。  
“不要让我看走眼啊，带土。”斑看着低声嘶吼着的带土说道。  
你可是我认可的“斑”啊。

眼前是扭曲在一起的五彩光斑，脑子里仿佛被什么东西搅动着，伴随着阳光照射在身上的灼烧感。  
晕眩。  
疼痛。  
明明早该麻木的东西，带土却突然无法忍受，久违的嘶吼出声。  
恍惚间似乎听到了斑的声音。  
带土可以肯定，那是真正的斑——虽然他也不知道自己是如何判断的。  
斑那家伙一定正在旁边嘲笑他的无用。  
无用——多么可怕的一个词。正因为无用，所以丢弃也再正常不过。有谁会留着一个无用的东西呢？  
“不想……被丢掉……”  
不想被丢掉，所以曾经防备过，也提前动过手，甚至想要先一步舍弃掉对方。  
但那些都失败了。  
除却斑几度给予的名字，他已然一无所有。  
这样的他，还会被允许留下吗？  
“斑……”  
“别……扔下我……”  
不要把我扔在这个刺目的世界，带我回去永夜吧。

带土猛然睁开眼睛，发现自己正枕着斑的大腿时浑身僵硬起来。  
完了完了，这下斑绝对会生气了。  
“真没用啊带土，不过是一句骗人的话都能把自己弄成那样。”斑的声音从上方传来。  
带土刚要说话，就听斑继续说道：“这个世界分明就是按照你自己的想法塑造的，你却依然不满意。”  
“你在不满意什么？”  
胡、胡说的吧？  
我会想要卡卡西给我当暗部？  
再说了真要是按我的想法来，怎么可能还会有你这个老混蛋。  
“谁、谁不满意啊！”带土反驳道，“有卡卡西那个家伙给我当暗部我高兴着呢！还有你这家伙见了我也得叫我‘火影大人’吧？我才没有不满意！”  
“火影……”斑低头看着他，“大人？”  
要糟……  
带土气势瞬间弱下来，却依然瞪大了眼睛回视着斑。  
斑冷哼一声，却出乎带土意料的没再说话。  
“喂，”过了一会儿，带土忍不住出声道，“什么时候离开这里？”  
“我以为你会想要再停留一会儿。”斑意味不明的笑了一下，“你当初喜欢的那个女孩，在这个世界可还活着。”  
带土推开斑，猛然站了起来，伸手揪住斑的领口，大声道：“你还有脸提琳！”  
“要不是你！要不是你……琳根本不会死……”  
“人都会死。”斑面无表情地说。  
“你这是狡辩！”带土一拳打向斑的脸，被斑抬手接住之后，咬牙道，“如果没有你，琳根本不会死在那时候！”  
“带土，你还真是一点长进都没有。”斑的手渐渐加大力道，“用你的脑子好好想想，就算没有我插手，她真的不会死吗？”  
“琳在这里就没有死！”带土红着眼睛吼道。  
他感觉自己的骨头都要被斑捏碎了，可他不想退。  
“这里不过是由你的想法构建的世界。”斑冷笑道，“无限月读的世界，你也一清二楚。”  
“我教过你的，带土，用你自己的脑子仔细想清楚。”说完，斑松开了手。

带土在房间的角落里坐下，他的手骨的确被斑捏碎了，但他不想去管。  
斑已经离开了这个月读世界。  
而这个世界的斑在出现的时候，目光瞬间凝固在他的手上，紧接着从房间里找出医疗箱扔给了他。  
“真是没用。”这个斑嗤笑一声，“受伤居然都不知道紧急处理一下，想给医疗忍者找麻烦就直说。”  
带土看向这个斑，鬼使神差的问道：“你不出手的话，她依然会死吗？”  
斑看着带土的眼神充满了恶意，他说：“那是战争。”  
“况且我的想法不就是你的想法吗？”  
我的想法不就是你的想法吗？  
带土觉得脑子里轰的一声，除却这一句话什么都不剩了。  
无限月读是根据个人想法构建的。  
所以，他所想的，就是我所想的。  
我……琳……  
“琳……”带土茫然的看着眼前突然出现的少女，并没有发现周围的东西已经消失，变成了白茫茫的一片。  
“带土还是这么爱哭呢。”  
少女伸出了手，轻轻擦去带土眼角的泪滴。  
“我、我没哭！”带土突然反应过来，匆忙低头用袖子擦了擦，抬头对着少女露出一个大大的笑容。  
“不想笑，就不要笑哦。”少女摇了摇头，“我还暂时不想在这边看到带土呢，所以你该回去了。”  
“诶？”带土慌张的伸手想要拉住少女的袖子，手指却仿佛开了虚化一般从对方身体中穿过。  
“有个人还在等你哦，带土。”琳摇了摇头，“不过呢，等你什么时候不想和那个大叔在一起了，欢迎去我们那边哦。”

什么嘛。  
带土盯着琳消失的那一小块空地，再抬头的时候却发现那些困扰他的色彩已然全部消失。  
入目只有红月，永夜，以及被他靠着的白色。  
原来之前被接住并不是错觉。  
“琳说哪天我不想和你呆在一起就去找她。”  
“嗯。”  
“你不插手琳也会死，那是战争。”  
“嗯。”  
“无论怎样，你让我再次见到了琳……谢谢。”  
“哼。”  
带土偏头看了看斑，“不准再扔下我。”  
“嗯。”  
“叫声‘带土大人’让我听听。”  
“臭小子你皮痒了是不是？”


End file.
